


Doorbell

by tabbytentacles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytentacles/pseuds/tabbytentacles
Summary: Based off a comic by @jadeharleyfacts on twitter.com, Vriska goes on an adventure to greatly inconvenience her neighbors,
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 14





	Doorbell

A young troll crouches in the grass on a mountainside.

Today is far from her wriggling day, rather one much better. Today was the day she would inconvenience her neighbors so greatly, they would have no choice but to admit it and beg her for forgiveness!

She grinned wickedly, turning to observe the canvas bag right beside her. Various broken 8-balls leaked their signature blue fluid, which had begun to soak into the material and stain it a discolored bluish-gray. Vriska didn’t even know why she brought them. For good luck maybe? Despite the fact they had brought her anything but. That didn’t matter now. She reached into the bag, fumbling around until her hand met cold metal. She Yanked a can of blue spray paint out and shoved it into her jacket pocket for later. She left her stuff behind as she snuck out of her hiding spot in the tall grass. Vriska stared up at the house on the mountain, which sat comfortably on the edge of a nearby forest, covered in all the right places by the tall trees. It was quiet out here. Too quiet. It made her antsy. How could they live out here in all this peace and silence????????

She trotted up the hill, snickering to herself the whole time. As she neared the house, she paused. The whirr of mechanical parts stopped her in her tracks, and she ducked, narrowly avoiding a stray dagger that flew towards her face. A robot, clearly modeled after Dirk himself, stepped out of the shadows, and looked at Vriska with an evil glint in his eyes. So she thought at least. I mean it’s kind of hard to tell thanks to the shades- She was unable to finish this thought before another hunk of metal was lobbed at her.

Quickly, she reached into her pockets to retrieve her trusty dice and chucked them at the ground. Drat. Snake eyes. She dodged an explosion, no doubt caused by the angry robot on her tail. She sprinted into the forest, buying her enough time to catch her breath and think. Leaning up against a tree, she heard a familiar clink in her pocket. Yanking out the can of spray paint she had left in there, she smiled. This thing could have more uses then one after all. With a newfound confidence, Vriska turned to face her pursuer, who had by now caught up and was wielding a particularly menacing katana. She Held the bottle up and sprayed, catching the robot right in his roboty eyes. He stumbled back, giving Vriska enough time to run past him and lose him in the trees.

With nothing left to stop her, Vriska’s journey would come to a close soon. She approached the fine wooden door, which loomed over her like a pine scented forest monster. No idea why they insisted their door should be so big, but that wasn’t her problem. She reached towards the doorbell, claws shaking. Quickly she suppressed any doubts that came into her mind and pressed the inviting white button, savoring the ring for just a second before she barreled back down the hill. Yes! This was exactly the thrill she had been looking for! Delinquency!!!!!!!!

She was so distracted by the wind in her ears and her childlike excitement, that she didn’t notice a more then mildly annoyed Jake swing open the door. Dirk approached, holding a bb gun delicately in his hands like a butler serving his master fine wine. He dropped it into Jake’s outstretched hand. Jake, with an aim like no other, fired a shot into the hills, leaving Vriska lying face-down in the mud.

When she came to her senses, she was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She heard voices, but in her delirious state they weren’t registering completely. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking towards where the voices were coming from. As her vision began to clear, The faces of Dirk, Jake and Terezi staring at her came into view.

Terezi walked over, laying a hand on Vriska’s shoulder as she helped the other girl to her feet. Leaning on her for support, the pair made their way out of the house, Dirk and Jake watching them with careful eyes.

“VR1SK4, N3XT T1M3 YOU PR4NK D1RK 4ND J4K3, BR1NG M3 4LONG!”


End file.
